


In The Morning

by balthazar_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthazar_in_221B/pseuds/balthazar_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Sabriel fic. I just wrote it because I needed some fluff and Sam and Gabe are frickin' adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

Sam woke up to sunlight streaming softly onto his face. He groaned and stretched out his long limbs, whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was nine o'clock; Dean wouldn't be awake yet, and neither would Cas. He would get up and go running, if it hadn't been for the body sharing his bed. 

Gabriel was curled in on himself, like a cat. His hair shone gold in the bright morning sunlight. The bare skin on his back was pale, and soft. Sam gently stroked the two deep, long scars that fell across Gabriel's shoulder blades, smiling. Underneath him, Gabe stirred, muttering in his sleep, trying to move away from Sam's fingertips.   
"Sssstop tickling m', Sammy." Gabriel complained sleepily.   
Sam laughed softly and withdrew his fingers. Instead, he gently lifted Gabriel's head and put his arm beneath Gabe's neck, spooning him. Gabe nuzzled into the warmth, and turned around to bury his face in the crook of Sam's neck.   
"Morning, Gabe." Sam whispered. 

"Morning? Are you telling me you woke me up before twelve pm?" Gabe asked grumpily.   
"Yes. But you can go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere - Cas and Dean aren't awake yet."  
Gabe looked up at Sam cheekily.   
"Is that so?"  
Sam chuckled.   
"Yes. Whatever you are thinking of doing, don't do it-"  
Sam was cut off by Gabe crushing his lips to his. It was a slow, sleepy kiss; Gabriel had to stretch to reach Sam's mouth, considering his height.   
"What was that you were saying, Sammy? What don't you want me to do?" Gabe asked playfully.   
"I take it back. Continue whatever it was you were planning."

Cas and Dean were, later, not woken by the sunlight, like Sam, but rather, very peculiar noises coming from Sam's bedroom.


End file.
